


The Fertilization  of Will Byers

by DadIWriteBitsAndBobs (DadIWriteGayPorn)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fertility Issues, Firtilization, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Other, Paraphilias, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teratophilia, The Upside Down, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Mpreg, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, human/plant, monster/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteBitsAndBobs
Summary: Just exactly what happened to Will Byers in the Upside-Down? What impregnated him with the Demo-Dogs, and how. . . ?





	The Fertilization  of Will Byers

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this all last night. I have no clue how to tag it, or why i wrote it. . . I'm going directly to hell
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

It got me. The Demogorgon got me. I dot know what to say, really. It was bound to happen. After about a day here in the Upside Down I began to realize that the air was toxic. It became harder and harder to breathe the more time I spent. And after a week, with almost no food or water, constantly breathing in this hellish atmosphere, I was out of energy. 

I was in the alternate Castle Byers, my hideaway and escape, when it found me. I didn't have the energy to even sit up properly when I heard it prowling outside. I knew I probably looked as bad as I felt, though I didn't have any mirrors. My eyes would be bloodshot and baggy from lack of sleep. I was covered in cold sweat, so much so that my hair was plastered to my face. I could see grime covering me, making the edges of my fingernails stand out more than ever. 

I thought I was dead when the monster exploded into my refuge and snatched me up! It was a hideous thing. Though it was humanoid in shape, it most definitely wasn't one. Its limbs were too long, slimy and pale, long claws and with feet almost like an elephant's, and it was completely hairless and gray-skinned. But the worst part was its face. Or lack of one, anyway. Where on a man you would see eyes, ears, a nose, & lips, the Demogorgon had none. Only twisted flaps of thick, gray flesh that opened like flower petals to reveal a gaping maw and hundreds of razor sharp, bloodstained triangular teeth. It screamed at me with its terrible, unearthly shriek, flecks of blood flying through the air from its maw. 

I passed out as it lifted me up with ease in one of its disfigured hands. I didn't even put up a fight. It had only been a week, but it felt like I'd been trapped here, running from it, for a year. I couldn't fight any longer. 

I was surprised, when I woke up, that I had woken up at all. I had seen what the beast did to people, to animals it hunted. I'd found its leftovers and once or twice spotted it as it ate. I never expected to not end up like one of those victims. But here I was! 

And something immediately struck me as very, very wrong. Well, more wrong than things had already been, anyway. I was no longer in Castle Byers. I wasn't even in the suburbs any longer. Though there was next to no light, though my vision was tired and blurry, and though the air here was filled with those mysterious ash-like flakes that filled the entire Upside Down, I recognized where I was. The library! Mike, Lucas, Dustin & I had been here so many times that I would have been able to identify it instantly if I was upside-down myself as well. 

But that wasn't all that was strange. It became apparent immediately that I was tied up. With what little energy I had I tugged at my bonds. They had me by the wrists raised over my head, my ankles down below, and my midriff. But when I tugged a shiver of unease ran through me, cutting me to the bone. My rasping gasp came forth as I struggled to look down and verify the first fact that came to me. 

I was naked. I don't mean shirtless or in my underwear. I mean _completely_ naked. Not even my shoes and socks were still on! I couldn't see my clothes anywhere. The Demogorgan must have torn them off on the way here. 

The next thing I discovered was that I was bound by not rope, but vines. Thick, slimy, cold vines. And they were _alive!_ I could feel them moving around me, feeling me up, tightening, almost breathing! My heart pounded hard in my chest as panic set in once more. I'd been in a state of constant panic from the moment I'd first seen the Demogorgon on the way over to Dustin's house that fateful night last week. In fact, adrenaline was probably the only thing that had kept me going this long. But this was a new level of panic entirely! I was caught, tressed and nude. 

"H-help!" I screamed. Or I tried to, anyway. But my throat was so dry and my energy so long spent that all that came out was a throaty rasp. I could barely even hear myself. 

But _it_ heard me just fine. The sound of it's warbling growl preceded it. The Demogorgon began to crawl out into the dull blue light from the shadows between bookshelves in front of me. My breath caught, and I felt as if my heartbeat had both doubled in pace and stopped altogether. I began to writhe, yanking my arms and squirming as hard as I could, trying to get away. 

It was no use. The living vines held me fast. After a few seconds the exhaustion hit me again and I slumped, body slack and head spinning. I wanted to keep struggling and straining, but my body was simply too tired to respond. I watched, effectively paralyzed, as the monster stalked closer. It rose up onto its almost _almost_ human hind legs, mere feet from me. 

My mind went through dozens of scenarios. I expected the Demogorgon to slice into me with its claws, to slash my throat open, to open its five-petaled maw and chow down on me. But never in a million years did I expect what _actually_ happened. 

I hadn't even wondered why the Demogorgon had stripped me naked. Whether that was due to my exhaustion or the distraction of my predicament was open to debate. But I found out quickly. The beast waved a slimy, clawed hand, as if controlling the vines around me, and they complied with its silent command. 

One thick vine ending in a tube-like stump began to slither down my stomach. I watched it go, horror-struck as it approached my genitals. The very outside edge of the end of the vine was covered in light bristles. Before I even had a chance to try and squirm away from it, the vine and bristles made contact with the skin of my penis. 

I could feel a low poking pain as the bristles blessed against me, and then, almost immediately, a new and peculiar sensation flowed through me. It was like a half numbness followed by extreme pleasure and arousal. And when I say extreme, I mean _extreme!_ It was scary, terrifying. It amplified my feeling of helplessness tenfold while making my head light and my mind soft and compliant. I was still me, feeling all my regular feelings, but it was like I was on the outside looking in, or else tucked away in some deep corner of my mind watching what was happening. I moaned out deeply, all the hairs on my body raising. 

My cock started to stiffen immediately. The tube-vine quickly wrapped itself around my head and shaft, sucking me in. The bristles fell dead to the floor, and my cock was enveloped completely. And I mean completely! The mouth, for lack of a better term, opened and stretched wide, pulling my hardening penis inside down to the base, then continuing to suck my ballsack in with it. 

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move. And the narcotic was making it so that I didn't _want_ to do anything! I'd been aroused before, a could of times, but never anything so powerful as this! 

The Demogorgon watched (can it watch without a face?) as the vine tightened around my member. Then came a wet, tight, pulsating sucking sensation from within the vine's tube. Like a low-powered vacuum cleaner. My penis felt so _good!_ I'd never felt anything like it. My balls ached from the pressure and suction, but the narcotic made me enjoy that ache as well. 

Now, I'm not just a geek. I'm also a nerd. I know my biology. And my mom gave me 'the talk' last year when I first hit puberty. I knew what was happening. I couldn't believe it, but I understood. This creature, or _creatures_ , was mating with me! 

It was disgusting. I was disgusted! I knew I should be disgusted. And yet... _it's not as bad as getting eaten! At least this feels good!_ Maybe that was just the narcotic talking? 

The vine sucked me and pumped hard, and I could have sworn I felt the insides of the tube moving steadily back and forth, stroking me off. And still the monster was watching me, doing nothing. 

I couldn't help it. I came, hard, after only about 30 seconds of stimulation. I let out a choked cry that was more of a gasp, and emptied myself into the vine-tube. It sucked it up hungrily until my last drop was spilled. Then the vine opened up and my cock fell limply out of its grip. Before my eyes the vine shriveled and decayed, then fell to the floor as a pile of dust. 

The Demogorgon suddenly let out a screech of what was very clearly frustration. The narcotic, evidently only meant to initiate sex, was wearing off. I allowed myself a small smirk, though it took a great deal of will and strength. 

"I'm not compatible, am I? D-different species, you son of a bitch!" 

But I only got to gloat for a few seconds. The Demogorgon stepped forward, and a new vine-tube slithered out towards it. I watched in absolute horror as flaps of skin, much like the Demogorgon's mouth, opened up at its crotch, flowering outwards. From the shadows there a long, terrible member began to slip out. It was red as blood, slimy, twisted, and slapped like an overlarge tongue. I caught sight of a slit at the tip before the vine embraced and enveloped it, and the monster shivered in pleasure. 

It came even faster than I did. I could tell by the terrible scream it made only a few seconds later. Its muscles convulsed, mouth flaps opening and closing in quick succession, and then the vine fell away and rotted just as mine had done, and the Demogorgon sat their panting and whining. 

And then came the worst part. Two more vines, these ones covered in a vile, slick substance, came at me. One from below, one from above. The bottom one got me first. It slipped between my butt cheeks, prodded testingly at my tight, virgin hole, then pushed inside with next to no resistance. 

Pain exploded, turning my vision to dancing white light. I tried to scream out and actually managed one for a few seconds, but then the other vine drove into my open mouth and down my throat. Both vines pushed deeper and deeper, one going up inside my ass as far as it could, the other down my esophagus and into my stomach. 

The last thing I felt before I blacked out again was eggs being laid inside me. They stretched my insides and made my blood boil. My tight asshole gripped the first vine hard, and I could feel eggs bulging inside the vine as they passed through the inner tube, past my gripping asshole, and up into my insides. As the last of the narcotic wore off I knew that this was real. I was a vessel. 

And everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
